The Poison
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Im Bad at Summarizes sorry ,But this story is about a Girl Yuki(OC) And Marshall. Yuki one day gets poisoned and gets turned to her 5 year old self. Read the Story to find out more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of this story for awhile  
**Marshall lee and Yuki(OC)

* * *

Marshall;*He watches a beautiful girl with white hair girl with turquoise on the ends of each piece of hair*He watches the girl sing on stage*

Yuki;*She Stands on stage* She starts to sing a new song*  
Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

*Crowd go crazy*

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

_[Astro - rap verse]_  
Let's go! Astro!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times, when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you  
Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again  
Come on

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh la la la la laaa

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Yuki;*She starts to sing another song*

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Yuki;*She sounds a little sad while singing*

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
Less than perfect

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Freakin perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're freakin perfect to me

The whole worlds scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
Oooooooh  
Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Freakin perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're freakin perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're freakin perfect to me

Yuki;*She smiles looking down at everyone as she finishes*"Thank you everyone, Goodnight!"*She walks back stage*

Marshall;*Flys down from the ceiling in front of Yuki*Grabs her jacket before she sees him pulling it over her face*

Yuki;"H-Hey!"*She pulls the jacket down looking at Marshall*She Sighs*

Marshall;*Hey flys in front of her upside down*"Whats with the sigh, Arn't you glad to see me"*Smirks*

Yuki;*She looks at Marshall*"I thought you had some where to go?"

Marshall;"Ditched it"*He stands on the ground*

Yuki;*Walks over putting her jacket in her bag*"Come on"*She smiles and walks off stage to the wood walking home*

Marshall;*Looks at Yuki*"Why do you always keep half your face covered with you hair?"

Yuki;"There called bangs and I'm not telling you"

Marshall;*He flys in front of Yuki going to pull her bangs up*

Yuki;*Moves before Marshall could touch her*"You can't look either!"*She runs*

Marshall;*Stands there*"I wonder what she has to hide..."*Thinks for a couple minutes*

Marshall;*He flys off 10 minutes later after Yuki*

Yuki;*She lays on the ground as a 5 year old herself, Knocked out*A glass cup is shaderd in front of her*

Marshall;*Eyes widen looking at Yuki*Looks up seeing someone running*Sees Yuki has no clothes*"Dang it!"*HE takes off his red and blueish Black plaid shirt off putting it on Yuki*He Picks her up Flying to the candy kingdom*

Yuki;*Has glass shards stuck in her right hand*Blood drips off her hand*

I need to end this chapter here. I will update ASAP.  
Please review for this chapter while waiting 


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days later after Marshall brought Yuki to The Candy Kingdom

Marshall;*Sits upside down on a chair asleep*

Yuki;*She was up for the first time since the Accident*Looks over at Marshall barely able to remember him or anyone*

Marshall;*Makes a weird noise in his sleep*

Yuki;*Climbs out of bed looking over at Marshall poking his cheek*

Marshall;*Groans smacking away Yuki's hand*

Yuki;*Frowns looking at Marshall*Walks out of the room down the stairs out of the Castle tords a garden of flowers*She looks down seeing she still in Marshall's shirt*Smiles a little then bends down smelling the flowers*

* * *

Marshall

Marshall;*He opens his eyes looking at the bed where Yuki slept*Yawns*"Yuki?"*Floats up into the air over to the bed*Looks around the room*"Yuki!?"

Marshall;*Flys down the stairs tords Prince Gumball*"Hey Gumbutt wheres Yuki?"

GumBall;"For the last time its Gumball! But shes still sleeping"

Marshall;"Like i care and shes not sleeping she went somewhere"

Yuki;*Walks inside to Marshall*Smiles and runs over hugging his leg*"Marshy!"*Smiles looking up at him*

Marshall;"Marshy!?"*Sounds a little mad*

Yuki;*Frowns looking at Marshall*"You don't like Marshy?"*Starts to think of a new one*

Gumball;"Aww you made her sad"

Yuki"MARSHMELLOW!"

Marshall;*MAkes a discused face*"Fine! You can call me Marshy!"

Yuki;*Smiles looking at Marshall*

Gumball;*Smirks*"Marshmellow"

Marshall;"Shut it Gumbutt!"

Yuki;"Gumbutt?"*Looks confused*

Gumball;"Thats what Marshmellow calls me"*He looks down at Yuki and Smiles a bit*

Yuki;*Looks at Gumball*

Marshall;"Don't call me Marshmellow you sorry excuse for a man!"

Gumball;*Sighs*"You get worked up so easily"*Looks at Yuki bending down to her height*"Will you go play over there for a little bit i need to talk to marshmellow"

Yuki;"Okay"*Walks over to another room looking at the pictures*

Marshall;*Looks at Gumball*"What do you want tot talk about"*He crosses his arms angry*

Gumball;"I just wanted to ask where Little Yuki would be staying. She needs to stay here since she wouldn't last a day with you!"

Marshall;"Don't you think she would just hold you back for finding away to turn her back? But she can stay here i don't give a crap"*Thinks in his head"She will probably just turn out Girly if she stays here!"*Looks ticked off*

Gumball;*Sighs*"You really need to be nicer or you'll never get a girlfriend"

* * *

Yuki

Yuki;*Hears a little bit of Marshall and Gumball's conversation*

Marshall;"So what did you want to talk about?"*Sounds angry*

Gumball;"I just wanted to ask where Little Yuki would be staying. She needs to stay here, She wouldn't last a day with you!"

Yuki;*Stands there for a couple minutes ignoring the rest of there conversation*Her eyes fill will tears*

Yuki;*She runs to Marshall hugging his legs(Shes only a bit taller then her knees)*"I wanna stay with Marshy!"*She sounds Terrified but yet sad at the same time*

Gumball;*Eyes widen hearing Yuki*

Marshall;"HA! She doesn't wanna stay with you!"

Gumball;"But sweetie if you stay with Marshmellow you could die"*Looks a bit sad and yet a bit mad*

Yuki;"But I wanna stay with him"*She frowns*She holds onto Marshalls jeans*

Marshall;*Sighs*Looks down at Yuki*

Gumball;"You can stay with him he says yes and if any thing happens call me okay!"

Yuki;*Smiles big*"YAY!"*She smiles looking at Marshall*

Marshall;*Looks outside at the moon*"Come on kid"*Walks out of the castle tords the woods*

Yuki;*Walks out with Marshall*Looks back at Gumball*"Bye Gummy!"*She waves then runs after Marshall grabbing his hand*

Gumball;*Looks at Yuki a bit worried*Waves back to her*"Bye!"

* * *

Marshall Lee

Marshall;*Looks down at his hand and Yuki's*

Yuki;"You're hand is big...And cold"*Looks at Marshall Lee*

Marshall;*Looks at Yuki*"When you get older you will have big hands too"

Yuki;*Smiles a bit*"I hope I'm like Marshy when i get older!"

Marshall;*Looks at Yuki*"So you want to be evil and a vampire king?"

Yuki;"I'm a girl! so it would be Vampire queen!"*Giggles*

Marshall;*Gives her a odd look*Walks tords Yuki's house to get her stuff*

Yuki;*Walks with Marshall*Humms to a song*

Marshall*Thinks'I wonder how long it will take for Yuki to return'*Glances down at Yuki*

Yuki;*Runs over to her house*"Roses!"*Smiles running to a rose bush*

Marshall;"We will come back out later to pick some roses, Lets go get your stuff"*Walks into Yuki's house*

Yuki;*Walks in running up to her room*

Marshall*Looks over at a blue and red notebook written on it"Lyrics"*Opens it looking at the first page at lyrics*

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Marshall;*Stops an turns to another page*

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

Marshall;"I wonder if she made these And if she did i wonder who she likes"*Sounds a bit jelouse*Shakes head closing the book*

Yuki;*Walks down stairs with a bag*"All my clothes are to big"*Frowns*

Marshall;*Sighs*"We'll find you some tomorrow*

Yuki;*walks over to Marshall*Mumbles"I wonder why i have those big clothes..."*Walks outside to the roses*

Marshall;*Sets the notebook down and walks out after Yuki*

Yuki;"Ouch!"*She looks at the thorns on the rose*

Marshall;*Looks at Yuki*

Yuki;*Looks at Marshall holding a blue,red and black rose*Smiles*

Marshall;"Come on"*Grabs Yuki's hand flying home*

Yuki;*Looks down at the ground*Eyes filled with fear*Holds Marshalls hand tightly*

End for chapter 2  
Chapter 3 will be coming soon :)  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki;*She runs out of a room tords Marshall*"NOO!"

Peppermint maid;*Runs after Yuki*"You have to wear it!"

Marshall;*Looks at Yuki*

Gumball;"Whats wrong?"

Yuki;*Hugs marshalls leg*

Peppermint maid;"She doesn't want to wear the outfit she wants to wear what she has on"

Gumball;*Bends down to Yukis height*"You don't want to stay in that yucky vampires shirt that smells, dont you wanna wear that cute outfit that smells nice?"

Marshall;*Punches the top of Gumballs head*

Gumball;"Ow!"

Yuki;*Looks at them*

Marshall;"Whos shirt smells"

Yuki;"But i like this shirt"*Frowns*

Gumball;"What if you put on shorts under it and another shirt and we wash it for you?"*Smiles*

Yuki;"Okay!"*Runs back tords the maid*

* * *

Couple hours later

Yuki;*Sits on the couch at the candy kingdom*

Gumball;"Why don't we send her to school during the day?"

Marshall;"You can't figure out the position can you"*He crosses his arms*

Gumball;"It doesn't take a week Marshall Lee!"

Marshall;*Sighs*

Gumball;"Plus you wake up at like 5 at night and Yuki wakes up early so she'd be bored all day being alone!"

Marshall;*He glances over at Yuki then he looks back at Gumbutt*"Okay,Fine! she can go to school!"

Gumball;*Smiles*"Good"

Marshall;"I'm going back since the moons up"

Yuki;*Runs over to Marshall*She smiles*

Marshall;*He smirks looking at the kid*"Come on"*He walks out of the castle tords the house*

Yuki;*Looks at Marshall*

* * *

Yuki

Yuki;*She woke up at 9 and now its 4 and is now waiting for marshall to get up*She holds Marshall's Axe like Guitar in her hands and she starts to play*

You don't have to look like a movie star  
Ooh I think you're good just the way you are  
Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?

Yuki;*Her hair sways from side to side as she plays*

You don't have to roll like a millionaire  
Baby I would go with you anywhere  
We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see

Marshall;*Wakes up at the sound of music*Gets up walking down the stairs watching yuki*Smirks*"So young and can play the guitar..Smart kid"

You know can't nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got

Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

You don't have to wear no designer clothes  
Just as long as we're dancing on the floor  
Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free

You know can't nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got

Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

_[Break]_

Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye

Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Baby come with me and be my ooh la la  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Yuki;*Tears run down her cheeks remembering that her mom use to sing this*She puts the guitar down*

Marshall;*His eyes widen seeing the tears*

Yuki;*She wipes away the tears*Smiles*

Marshall;*Walks down to Yuki*

Yuki;"Ah Marshy! Afternoon!"*Smiles looking at him*

Marshall;"Afternoon...Do you know what school is?"

Yuki;"A little. Mum use to tell me about it"

Marshall;"Well..um...You're going there"

Yuki;"Okay"*She smiles putting her hands behind her*

* * *

3 weeks later

Mrs. Lemon;"Class i'd like to introducing a transfer student"

Yuki;*Walks in*"H-H-Hello my names Y-Y-Yuki H-Haruka"*I have a scared look on my face*

Mrs. Lemon;"Go ahead and grab the seat next to Drew"

Yuki;*I walk over sitting down*

Drew;*Looks over at Yuki*

Yuki;*Looks at Drew*"W-What?"

Drew;"Your hair is odd...Did you dye it that way?"

Yuki;"It was like this when i was born"*She frowns*

Drew;"Freak!"

Yuki;*Looks at Drew sad yet angry*

After School

;"Hey freak!"*The girl walked up the Yuki*

Yuki;*She looks back at the girl*

;"Where do you think your going!?"

Yuki;"I need to get back to the candy kingdom before Gummy gets mad"

;*She laughs*"You sure can make up lies!"

Yuki;"Its not a lie"

4 other girls walking over to

;"Liar!"*She Pushes Yuki*

Yuki;*Falls backwards into the mud*

;*She bends down grabbing the front of Yuki's shirt*"Stay away from Drew!"

Yuki;*She looks at *"Okay. He's just a jerk anyway"

;*She gasps and Punches Yuki*"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HURT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL GO FLYING TO THE HOSPITABLE!"

Yuki;*She has a band red mark on her cheek*She looks at *"Whos the liar now. dreeeeewwww lover!"

;*She tackles Yuki screaming scatching and beating her*

Yuki;*She screams and fights back* 

* * *

End for Chapter 3

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote this chapter 3 times*Sigh* I wrote it out the first time but then when i went to hit submit my laptop crashed! then the 2nd my time fanfiction crashed  
I hope my laptop dosen't crash again it took me awhile to make this chapter because of thinking :(

* * *

Yuki;*She stands out side the candy kingdom with Scratches, bruises and some blood*

Gumball;*He walks down the stairs of the castle*"Shes late!"*He walks to the entrance and sees Yuki*His eyes widen*"Yuki!"*He looks seeing the disaster that happened on her*

Yuki;*She smiles looking at him*

Gumball;"What happened!?"

Yuki;*Stands there for a couple minutes explaining*

Gumball;*He picks the young girl up taking her to a nurse*

Nurse;*She looks at Yuki*"My, My, What do we have here"

Gumball;*He sets Yuki down on a table*

Nurse;*She bends down looking at the wounds*She walks over getting a first aid kit*"This may sting a little"*She takes a napkin putting alcohol on it then she wipes Yukis wounds with it to disinfect*

Yuki;*She closes her eyes in pain*

* * *

Marshall Lee

Marshall;*He jumps up from the couch*"Crap! Forgot to get Yuki!"*He runs out seeing the moon coming up*He runs full speed to Candy Kingdom*

Marshall;*He gets there 10 minutes later*"He breaths heavy walking in*

Yuki;*She sits listening to Gumball while sucking out the juice in strawberry then eating them* She looks over seeing Marshall*She smiles and waves over to him*"Marshy!"

Marshall;*His eyes widen seeing the wounds and scratches and bruises on Yuki*HE thinks in his head"_What happen!? Why did this happen!? Who would do this to her!? once i get my hands on them i'll rip there throats out!"*He walks over to Yuki*_

Gumball;"She got into a fight at school"

Marshall;*He looks over at Gumball*

Yuki;*She stands up of the chair*

Marshall;*Goes to say something*Eyes widen feeling something pop into his mouth as he goes to talk*

Yuki;*She giggles looking at the look on Marshall's face*"Try it they taste great!"

Marshall;*He sucks the red out of the strawberry then throws the remains away*

Yuki;*She giggles*

Marshall;*He smiles a little in amusement with Yuki's giggle*

Gumball;*Watches them*

Yuki;*She reaches over to her book bag reaching in pulling out a drawing*She put it out in front of her*

Gumball;*He smiles looking at it seeing Yuki, Marshall Lee and Himself*"That's cute"

Marshall;*Laughs looking at the drawing*"You made Gumbutt looking like a freaking weirdo!"

Gumball;*He looks annoyed*

Marshall;"Oh wait he already looks and is one!"

Yuki;*She watches the 2 boys argue for a couple minutes*

Gumball;"I need to get going so i can work on a position to turn Yuki back"*He smiles turning to Yuki*"See you later sweetie"

Marshall;'"Sweet?"

Yuki;*Smiles*"See you tomorrow Gummy!"

Gumball;*He smiles walking to his lab*

Marshall;*Walks home*

Yuki;*She puts her drawing back then picks up her bag running after Marshall*

* * *

Yuki;*She smiles falling to sleep as Marshalls song ends*

Marshall;*He sets his guitar down*"Good night kid"*He walks down stairs*

* * *

4 weeks later on a week end

Yuki;*She was on the plaid shirt Marshall had put on her when she got turned into a child*She has on a pair a black shorts on hidden under the shirt*She runs down the stairs*"I'm gonna go out to the store!"

Marshall;"I'll go with you"

Yuki;"No! The suns out! you'll be burnt"

Marshall;"I have a umbrella"

Yuki;"They don't always work! Like last week!"

Marshall;*He growls angeryly*"Fine! but if you arn't back in 30 minutes i will be out looking for you!"

Yuki;*She smiles grabbing the money and she puts her shoes on running out the door*"Be right back with the food!"

Marshall;*Sighs and sits down waiting*

* * *

Yuki;*Walks threw the woods tords Marshalls house with the bags*

Mason;*He taps on Yuki's shoulder*

Yuki;*She lets out a small scream jumping back*"Mars-"*She looks back seeing its not Marshall Lee*

Mason;"Hi there"*He smiles*"I just want to t-"*He looks seeing her run*"Wait!"*He runs after her*

Yuki;*She looks back seeing the blue haired man run after her*She turns to the right running down a path way*It starts to storm hard*

Mason;*He keeps following Yuki*

Yuki;*The ground under her breaks and she falls down the large hill into a river*She screams as she fall*

Marshall;*He runs around outside looking for Yuki*He hears the scream and runs to it*

Mason;*He dives into the rushing river after Yuki*He reaches his arm grabbing her arm*He pulls Yuki Close, a few minutes later he reaches out grabbing a slick pulling him and yuki onto land*

Marshall;*He flys down tords Mason and Yuki*He grabs Yuki pulling her to him protectively*

Yuki;*Passed out*

Mason;*He looks at the vampire king and he pulls Yuki to him*"She my sister don't you dare touch her!"

Marshall;"Sister?"

Mason;"Shes my half sister. We have the same lunatic dad"

Marshall;*Looks at him in disbelief *He pulls Yuki to him*"And i wouldn't hurt her! I may be the vampire king but that doesn't mean i'm all bad!"

Mason;*Looks at him then at Yuki*"Why is she a kid?! She spouse to be 17!"

Marshall;"Long story"

Mason;"I've got time vampire boy"

Marshall;*Sighs*"Before i tell you at least tell me you're name"

Mason;"Oh right! I'm Mason"

Marshall;"I'm Marshall Lee"

Mason;"Nice to meet you Marshall lee"

Marshall;*Starts to tell him the whole story of how Yuki was turned*

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki;*She wakes up*

Marshall;*He looks down at the young girl who is laying on his lap*

Mason;*He looks at Yuki*Smiles a bit*

Yuki;*Looks at Mason Sitting up*"STALKER!"*She points at Mason and jumps behind Marshall holding onto his shirt*

Mason;*Awkward laugh*"I'm not a stalker i'm your half brother..."

Yuki;*She mumbles*"Liar"

Mason;*Sits there explaining to Yuki*

* * *

Yuki;*Sits outside school looking at a piece of paper of song lyrics her mom made*

Maci;*Grabs the paper from Yuki*"What this!?"*She stairs at the paper*

Yuki;*She jumps up reaching for the paper*"Give it back!"*Tears fill her eyes*

Drew;*Looks over at Yuki and Maci*

Maci;*Pulls to paper out of reach for Yuki*

Yuki;*She jumps up grabbing it*

Maci;*Pulls on it and it rips*

Yuki;*Her eyes widen*

Maci;*Looks at her half of the paper and rips it to tiny pieces*"Looks better this way"*She blows the pieces out of her hands into the wind*

Yuki;*She punches Maci in the gutt and runs off into the woods*

Maci;*She drops to her knees putting her hands on her stomach*

Yuki;*She runs for like 10 mils then stops falling by a tree*Tears run down her cheeks onto the half of the paper shes holding*

Jack;*He walks up in front of Yuki*

Yuki;*She looks up seeing the tall man in front of her*

Jack;*He looks at the girl*"Hi. My names Jack but you can call me Dad"*He smiles*

Yuki;*She doesn't say a word back*

Jack;*He puts a picture of Him and Yuki's mom in her hands*"Believe me now"

Yuki;*Eyes widen looking at the picture*

Marshall;*He stands in the shadows watching Yuki and Jack*

Jack;*Smiles*

Yuki;*Looks up at Jack*

Jack;"I can take you to her"

Yuki;*She jumps up*

Jack;*He puts his hand out*

Yuki;*She looks at his hand then takes it*

Marshall;*He runs tords Yuki and Jack*"Don't Yuki!"

Jack;*He smirks looking at Marshall then he teleports him and Yuki to his lab*

Marshall;*He falls to where Yuki was when they teleport away*Growls pounding his fist on the ground*"Dang it!"(By the way i don't cuss so in my fanfics you will see no cussing)

* * *

Marshall

Marshall;*He flings open the candy kingdoms castle door and storms over to Gumball*

Gumball;*Looks at Marshall*"Hey Wheres Yuki?"

Marshall;"Just got kidnapped by some guy called Jack! I need your computer to find her"

Gumball;"okay...Wait WHAT! How could you loose her like that Marshall Lee!"

Marshall;"Its not my fault! Shes the one talking to strangers!"

Gumball;*He sighs and shows Marshall the way to the computer*After he shows Marshall the way he walks down to the guards and calls for a such party*

Marshall;*Looks up all the Jack's in aaa and where they live*"Where is he!?"*He growls scrolling*"...Found him!"*He grabs a piece of paper writing down the address then takes off running to the place*

* * *

Yuki

Yuki;*She lays in a cold building passed out*

Yukari;*She shakes Yuki*"Yuki! Yuki!"

Yuki;*She opens her eyes looking at the women*"M-M-Mom?"

Yukari;*She smiles*"You remember me"

Yuki;*She sits up and hugs her*

Yukari;"Drink this"*She holds a drink in her hands*

Yuki;*She takes the drink, drinking it*She turns back to her 17 year old self*

Yuki;*Talks with her mom for about 30 minutes about every thing that has happened in the past couple years*

Yukari;"You have to get put of here!"

Yuki;"I'm not leaving without you"

Yukari;*She hears foot steps tords the room*"Stay quiet"*She stands up running out of the room to Jack*

Yuki;*She looks around the room*Her head swings tords the door hearing a small scream*

Yukari;*She walks back into the room coverd in blood*

Yuki;*Eyes widen*

Yukari;*She falls to the ground*

Yuki;"Mom!"*She runs to her Mom*

Yukari;*She smiles putting her hand on Yuki's face*"I love you. Stay safe Princess"*Her hand falls and she dies from being stabbed in the chest*

Yuki;*She starts to cry *"Mom don't leave me again!"

Jack;*He walks into the room looking at Yuki*"Its such a shame she had to die"*He grins*

Yuki;*I look at Jack as he starts to transform into a demon*I look at my Mom's lifeless body*"I'm sorry"*She runs out of the room down a hall way*

Marshall;*He flys up to the ceiling entering Jack's lab*He flys quickly down a long dark hallway*

Yuki;*She turns right a couple minutes later into a room*

Marshall;*He see a door open and he flys in after the person*His eyes widen seeing its Yuki*

Yuki;*She looks around for another way out*

Marshall;*He flys over to Yuki, above her. Makes a really scary face bringing his face In front of Yuki*"BOO!"

Yuki;*She screams and punches Marshall in the face jumping back*

Marshall;"Ah! That Hurt Yui!"

Yuki;*She looks scared*"J-JERK!"*She throws a book at his face*

Marshall;*Gets hit with the book*"Okay! Okay! I'm Sorry"*He scratches the back of his head*

Yuki;*She sighs and stands up walking over to a wall looking threw a box*

Marshall;*Flys over to Yuki Floating by her*"Whatcha doin?"

Yuki;"Looks for a flash light"

Marshall;*He looks behind him seeing someone behind them*

Person;*Takes a frying pan hitting Marshall really hard in the head*He smiles evily*

Yuki;*She looks back behind her hearing Marshall fall to the ground*Eyes widen* 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki;*I look at the tall man in front of her*

Jack;"Its such a shame your mother and father had to die before they saw the princess turn into a beautiful demon*He has a yandereish smile on his face*

Yuki;*She Pulls Marshall behind her protectively*

Jack;*He drops the frying pan*"First i must get rid of the demon"*He starts to look ticked off*

Yuki;*She looks at the man*

Jack;*He bends down by Yuki*"Please move Princess"

Yuki;"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

Jack;*He starts to look even more mad*"Fine them i'll start with you!"*He holds a knife in his right hand*He stabs it into Yuki's leg pulling it down a bit*

Yuki;*She screams in pain*

Jack;*He pulls it out and stabs Into her stomach*"I just wanted you to move"*He Takes the knife pulling it out then cuts the side of her face a bit*

Yuki;*She closes her eyes in pain*

Jack;*He licks the blood off her cheek*"You're to tasty and beautiful!"

Yuki;*She looks at the man in disust*

Jack;"Aw don't give me that look princess"*He smiles*

Marshall;*Starts to regain consciousness*Looks at Yuki seeing the blood all over her*

Jack;*He bends down kissing her*

Yuki;*Her eyes widen*

Marshall;*Eyes widen and he quickly jumps up pulling the man off Yuki*

Jack;*He looks at Marshall annoyed*He Grips onto his knife tightly*

Marshall;"Touch her again and I'll kill you!"*He hisses*

Yuki;*She puts her hand over the wound on her stomach*

Jack;*He takes the knife swing it at Marshall*

Marshall;*Backs up a bit before it touches him*

Jack;*He jumps up and Runs at Marshall stabbing the knife into his chest a little ways then he pulls it down a bite bringing it to the stomach*

Marshall;*He makes a weird noise and falls as Jack pulls out the knife*

Yuki;*She Catches Marshall holding him a bit*Her eyes widen*

Marshall;*He coughs up blood*

Jack;*He walks tords Marshall and Yuki*He Slams the knife down into Marshalls heart*

Yuki;*She screams on the top of her lungs*"NOOO! STOP!"

Jack;*He stops right before it hits Marshalls chest*

Yuki;"I'll do what ever you want if you will just leave him be"*Her tears fall onto Marshall*

Jack;*He smiles evily*"What every i want eh..."*He puts the knife down*He stands up*"I'll be back soon princess"*He walks out of the room*

Marshall;*He coughs*"Don't do it Yuki!"*His voice sounds rough*

Yuki;*She looks down at Marshall who is laying on her lap*She smiles putting her hand on his cheek*"Thanks for everything"

Marshall;*His eyes widen a bit*"Wh-Whats that spouse to mean?!"*Has a puddle of blood under him*

Yuki;*She reaches her head down kissing Marshall's cheek*He legs start to turn to stone*"I'll see you soon Marshall"

Marshall;*He looks seeing her legs turn to stone*He lays there frozen*

Yuki;*She removes her hand from Marshall's cheek as she turns to stone*

Guards;*They run into the room where Marshall and the stoned girl are*

Gumball;*He runs in after the guards run in*Looks at Marshall then at Yuki*"Get Marshall back to the kingdom!"

Marshall;*He keeps his eye on Yuki*He looks extremely sad*

Gumball;*He walks over to the stone girl*"Jack..."*He mumbles*

One of the guards;*Picks Marshall up taking him to the kingdom* 

* * *

I need to end this chapter here.  
Sorry its short  
Chapter 7 will be here ASAP!  
Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall;*He starts to play a song on his axe guitar*

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Marshall;*Sighs and starts to Daydream*

* * *

4 years ago

Marshall;*Sits in a jail sail playing his Guitar*

Guards;*Throws Yuki into the same jail sail as Marshall*

Yuki;*She falls to the ground*She turns back tords the guards running at them*

Guards;*Quickly shuts the door, walking away*

Yuki;"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"*She growls trying to reach her hand out of the jail sail to grab them*

Marshall;*He stops playing and watches Yuki in amusement*

Yuki;*She blows some hair that falls onto her left eyes away*She backs away from the door and sits down on the cold icy ground*She looks over at Marshall who is watching her*"What?!"

Marshall;*He smirks and turns his head*"Nothin"

Yuki;*She looks at Marshall then turns her head*

Marshall;*He starts to play on his guitar and sing*

No, I won't call you baby  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cause that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts

Yuki;*Turns watching and listening to Marshall*

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

Hey, thanks for the number  
I'm not gonna call you  
'Cause that won't work  
You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
For you

Marshall;*He smirks looking at Yuki who is watching him*

Yuki;*Her face gets red seeing Marshall noticed she was looking at him*She turns her head quickly*

Marshall;*He sets his guitar against the wall and walks over to the bottom bunk going to bed*

Yuki;*walks over to the top bunk climbing up, looking out the bar'd up window*

Next night

Marshall;*Looks over at Yuki *Finally breaks the silence*"Why where you put in here?"

Yuki;"I was out with a so called friend and she got in a fight with some people and stole there stuff and i got put for the blame"

Marshall;*He looks at Yuki then glances away*

Yuki;"What about you?"

Marshall;"I'd rather not say"*He smirks*

Yuki;*Sighs*"If you won't answer that at least give me you're name"

Marshall;"Marshall Lee.."

Yuki;"I'm Yuki"*She smiles a bit*"It's nice to meet you Marshall Lee!"

Marshall;*He looks at Yuki and flys over to her getting close to her face*


	8. Chapter 8

1 week later

Marshall;"Okay you lead"

Yuki;*She starts to sing*

Marshall;*He starts to play his axe like guitar as Yuki sings*

I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa  
And you leave me with my jaw on the floor, hey!

Oh, just when you think you're in control  
Just when you think you've got a hold  
Just when you get on a roll

Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again  
Oh, here it goes again  
I shoulda known, shoulda known, shoulda known again  
But here it goes again  
Oh, oh here it goes again

It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy  
Something inching past the edge of reserve  
Now through the lines of the cheap Venetian blinds  
Your car is pulling off of the curb, hey!

Oh, just when you think you're in control  
Just when you think you've got a hold  
Just when you get on a roll

Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again  
Oh, here it goes again  
I shoulda known, shoulda known, shoulda known again  
But here it goes again

Oh, here it goes  
Oh, here it goes  
Oh, here it goes again  
Oh, oh here it goes again

Oh oh  
Oh, here it goes, yeah  
Oh, here it goes again, hey hey  
Oh, here it goes, alright

I guess there's gotta be a break in the monotony  
But Jesus, when it rains how it pours  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa  
And you leave me, yeah, you leave me

Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again  
Oh, here it goes again  
I shoulda known, shoulda known, shoulda known again  
But here it goes again

Oh, here it goes, oh, here it goes  
Oh, here it goes again  
I shoulda known, I shoulda known  
But here it goes again

Oh here it, oh here it  
Oh here it, oh here it  
Oh here it goes again

I shoulda, I shoulda  
I shoulda, I shoulda  
I shoulda known

Oh oh oh  
I shoulda known  
Oh, here it goes again  
Oh, oh here it goes again

Yuki;*She smiles a bit after she finishes*

Marshall;"Wow!"

Yuki;"W-What?"

Marshall;"You sing great!"

Yuki;*She smiles and blushes a bit*

Guards;*Walks over to the jail sail*"Marshall Lee! You're free to go"

Marshall;"See you later Yuki!"*He grabs his guitar walking out*

Yuki;"See ya"*she watches Marshall leave*

Mason;(He's from a couple chapters back. hes not really her sister either he lied)*He walks into the jail sail to Yuki*"Hey babe"*HE grins*

Yuki;"Go away Mason!"

Marshall;*He glances back at Yuki and Mason then flys out*

Mason;"I'm just here to get you out"

Yuki;"I don't need your help"

Mason;"No need to be rude"*He stands up*"They will let you out in a couple days...See you then"*He grins and walks out*

Yuki;*She walks over laying down on the bed*

4 days later

Yuki;*Walks out of the jail*"Ah! Fresh air!"*She stretches*

Marshall;*He flys down in front of Yuki making a scary face*"boo!"

Yuki;*She screams as Marshall jumps out*Punchs him in the gut*

Marshall;*Makes a weird noise as she punches him*Puts his hand over his stomache falling to the ground*

Yuki;"ah...Sorry Marshall"

Marshall;"Ugh..."

Yuki;*She looks over seeing Mason*Looks around*

Marshall;*Stands up*"Geez Yui you got a fi-"

Yuki;*She grabs Marshall's Hand running off into the woods before he could finish*

Marshall;*He looks at Yuki as they run*

Yuki;*She 10 miles later*Pants*

Marshall;*Pants*"Geez why did we half to run so far!"

Yuki;*Looks at Marshall*"I'm trying to get away from this guy!"

Marshall;*Grins*"You like him?"

Yuki;"I would be eatin alive!"

Marshall;*Looks over seeing a bunch of strawberry's*Runs over to them*"I love these!"*Picks up some strawberry's sucking the red out*

Yuki;*Runs over with Marshall*Looks at Marshall sucking out the red*Looks over at the strawberry's picking one up eating it*"They are really good"*Smiles*

Marshall;*looks down at his hand seeing him and Yuki are still holding hands*Face gets red pulling his hand away*

Yuki;*Face gets red as she pulls her hand away*

* * *

Marshall;*Stops daydreaming as he hears someone knock on the door*Sighs and stands up walking to the door*Opens it*"I already told you! I don't want your cookies!"

Yuki;*stands at the door leaning against his house a bit*Looks horrible. Has more wounds scratches and bruises then before she left*She smirks looking at Marshall*"You sound like a grumpy old man!"

Marshall;*His eyes widen looking at Yuki*

Yuki;*She collapse's*

Marshall;"Yuki!"*He Picks her up bride style flying her quickly to the hospital*

Yuki;*She looks up at Marshall weakly*"You still look the same after 2 and half year's"*She smiles*

Marshall;*Looks down at Yuki*Flys down by the hospital 3 minutes later*Runs in*"Nurse!"

Nurse;*She runs over and checks out Yuki then takes her back to the doctor*

Marshall;*Waits in the waiting room for 5 hours then they finally let me back*

Yuki;*Lays on the hospital bed and bandaged up and asleep*

Marshall;*He floats above Yuki*Smiles and closes his eyes falling asleep* 

* * *

Yuki;*Wakes up that evening*Looks up at Marshall and giggles*

Marshall;*Falls up from Yuki falling on her*

Yuki;*Face gets red looking at Marshall*"M-M-Marshall"

Marshall;*He groans and Hugs Yuki cuddling*

Yuki;*Face gets redder*"M-M-Marshall"

Marshall;*looks up at Yuki*"Morning..."*Smirks a bit*"Don't hate me for this"*He reaches up kissing Yuki*

Yuki;*Her eyes widen*Closes them and kisses Marshall*

Marshall;*Stops*

Yuki;*Looks at MArshall*"I-I love you"

Marshall;*smiles and kisses her*"I love you too" 

* * *

End

Thanks everyone for reading!

Leave a review if you want another one or a fiolee story ^-^ 


End file.
